It's The End Of The World As We Know It, And I Feel Fine
by Mikki Kimani
Summary: It's the end of the world and Ludwig is surprising;y okay with it. Human AU of Paint It White with eventual GerIta and background PruAus.


**A/N: I was watching Paint It White and I really really wanted a GerIta kiss at the end but it didn't happen :(**

**So I wrote my own.**

**It's basically the same plot only the countries are human delegates in the UN and Rome is the leader of the noppera.**

**I'm not really happy with how it turned out and would really appreciate any feedback on how to make it better.**

**I don't speak any Italian OR German, so let me know if google translate made any mistakes. You can hover over the other languages to get the translations.**

**Beta'd by Robyn**

* * *

This was it then.

The End of The World.

Ludwig was kind of disappointed in it, to be honest. He'd expected flash floods. Exploding volcanoes spewing lava everywhere. Screaming people running pell-mell in the streets. Government leaders video conferencing about their nuclear warheads. Instead there were pretty bursts of light and disappointingly boring UFOs circling around. Where was the drama in an alien invasion if all they did was turn everything blank and white? Granted the part where he and the other world delegates realized that they were the only people left in the world had been pretty interesting but after hours of pondering his fleeting existence and wishing he had gotten that tattoo, it had become mind-numbingly boring. He hadn't even had time to call Gilbert and say goodbye, he and the other countries' delegates had been too busy barricading the doors of the UN office where they'd all been trapped when the planet went to the dogs. Or the noppera if you wanted to be precise. Semantics didn't really apply when the world was ending.

The only consolation he had in the face of his impending death and eventual fade into oblivion was that at least he finally got to talk to the Italian delegate, Feliciano. He had been pathetically in love with him since they met at the first world conference five years ago. Ludwig hadn't initially wasn't meant to go, in fact the only reason he had shown up was because Gilbert had begged him to go on his behalf since he had apparently met the love of his life at a piano bar in Vienna and really couldn't be bothered to attend such mundane things as conferences when there was fabulous butt sex to be had. His words. There had been quite a lot more mentioned about Roderich's pianists hands and the wonderful things they could do (half of which Ludwig was sure were illegal in at least forty countries) but he had chosen to zone out in favour of protecting his virtue.

So he'd been crabby and irritable and resenting Gilbert for having fabulous sex in Austria while he languished in a stuffy conference room when a man carrying a tray full of scones somehow managed to trip over his own feet and land right in his lap. He had immediately started apologizing but Ludwig hadn't been able to register anything, he was too busy gaping the absolutely gorgeous man and his auburn curls and wide hazel eyes and pouty mouth that just begged to be kissed. The only thing he'd gotten from their conversation was that his name was Feliciano and he was from Italy and he smelt like caramel and something tantalizingly spicy and that he owed Gilbert and his mysterious Austrian lover boy for the rest of his life for introducing him to this wonderful wonderful creature.

He'd tried asking him out for drinks later that evening but to his utter humiliation somewhere between his brain and mouth, the words had somehow changed to "Do you drink, cause I do". The next day Antonio, the Spanish delegate had given him a sympathetic smile and handed him a brochure for the AA. He hadn't had the courage to try again since.

Gilbert had laughed long and hard at him when he came home and talked of nothing but the charming Italian and begged on his knees to attend the next conference in his stead. He would have probably refused, he was a horrible horrible person most days, but Roderich and his mysterious pianist sex powers had convinced him otherwise

Five years later and Ludwig was still no closer to having an actual audible coherent conversation with Feliciano, anytime he tried he was reduced to a stammering blushing mess.

But maybe this would be his big break. Maybe, just as the world was about to burn out, Feliciano would turn to him and in a moment highlighted by the dramatic explosion behind them, they would kiss and it would be passionate and perfect and maybe he would moan just a little bit and Ludwig would pick him up and push him against a conveniently located palm tree and deepen the kiss and it would be glorious, especially when-

His fantasies were rudely interrupted when a bunch of the faceless alien things finally managed to break through their makeshift barricade and everything went to shit.

* * *

Ludwig felt like he'd been resisting for days, even though it probably hadn't been more than five minutes. He'd been zapped by a beam of suspiciously floral light and had immediately lost all sensation in his toes. He found if he concentrated hard enough he could slow down the spread of…whatever was turning him into an alien but he was so very tired and being faceless didn't sound thaaat bad.

Francis, Yao, Ivan, Arthur….everyone had already started the transformation into noppera. Feliciano was the only one to have escaped unscathed, he was hiding under the condiments table, trembling in fear, his wide brown eyes shining with unshed tears.

Ludwig felt strangely calm in the face of his approaching death. His only regret would be that he would die just a few feet from the man he loved and he would never get a chance to tell Feliciano him he felt about him. That the only reason he attended these stupid meetings was to see him at least once a year.

He couldn't feel anything below his neck any more. It was going to happen soon.

"Feliciano….smile," he whispered desperately.

"What?" Feliciano replied, terrified.

Ludwig just wanted to see him smile one last time before he was turned into a faceless alien. Was that really too much to ask?

Bitte, would you please just smile for me, if I'm going to die let me at least see you smile one more time," he said.

Feliciano looked taken aback but complied, stretching his lips into a scared approximation of his usual cheery smile even as the tears finally spilled down his cheeks.

It was enough. Ludwig sighed and finally gave into the darkness around him.

It was crazy but as the world started fading into black, he could have sworn he heard the opening riffs to "Sweet Child O' Mine"

* * *

When Ludwig came to, he was lying with his head cradled on a warm lap while Feliciano peered worriedly at him from underneath his bangs.

"Ludwig! Are you okay? Everyone else woke up much faster than you and I didn't know why, maybe because you didn't eat lunch, I had pasta carbonara and I'm still kinda full, you should have eaten, it's not easy to save the world on an empty stomach-"

"Feliciano, how do we still have faces?" Ludwig interrupted.

At that, Feliciano uncharacteristically blushed.

"Well, when you told me to smile, I did," he started, nervously tugging on an errant curl, "Then a man dressed as a Roman centurion, but sort of a rock star version of one, came out of a UFO and said he was the noppera leader and he said…erm…." His voice trailed off into an embarrassed silence.

"What did he say?"

"Um….he said that it wouldn't be right to take over the world when um…when….when it was so, whentiwassoobviousiwasinlovewithyou." He said in a rush. "So he turned everything back to normal and there's a helicopter coming to pick us up soon so everything will be fine, we never have to mention this again, the whole me being in love with you thing, that is."

Ludwig was so surprised he nearly snapped his neck raising his head to look at him.

"You're in love with me?" he repeated in a quiet voice.

Feliciano's cheeks were bright red and he was steadfastly avoiding meeting his eyes.

"Um, yes?" he squeaked.

"But before you say anything else, there's quite a lot I haven't told you," he started, embarrassment colouring his tone. "Well you see….I'm not really the Italian representative. I'm just a caterer, I was just checking on the food when we met and I thought you were really handsome and I wanted to talked to you, I lied and I told you I was a delegate cause you seemed so smart and your muscles are so fantastic; I just wanted to see you and maybe get to know you better so I made sure I was around whenever there was a world conference," he explained miserably, still looking anywhere but at him. "I'm not a creepy stalker, I swear, I know you like wurst and beer but not because I was spying on you or anything, I really do work at the conference centre, I just didn't think you would want to talk to me, you're so strong and silent and it's kind of intimidating but mostly sexy and I'm sorry I lied-"

"I've been in love with you for the last five years," Ludwig blurted out.

His sudden confession seemed to stun Feliciano into silence. His mouth dropped open in a perfect little "O" in surprise. Which of course led to Ludwig's thoughts running wild about the things he would like to do to that mouth when it finally hit him that now he was _allowed_ to.

"Yeah?" Feliciano asked, a questioning little smile on his lips, his breath ghosting over Ludwig's neck and making him shiver.

"Definitely," Ludwig replied, shifting a little closer to him.

"That's good, that's really really good," Feliciano said. He was very close now, Ludwig could feel his cheat rising next to his with every inhalation and if he shifted just a little to the left he would be close enough to-"

"For the love of God, would the two of you just kiss already?!" a voice shouted behind them.

They broke away guiltily to find all the other delegates staring at them, Lili surreptitiously brushing tears from her eyes and Francis with a bemused expression.

"If the two of you are done confessing your very obvious feelings for each other, maybe we could finally get back home?" Arthur asked sarcastically, gesturing though the window to the helicopter whirring on the launching pad.

"Yes, um….we'll be right behind you," Ludwig said clearing his throat, neck red from embarrassment. He extended a hand to help Feliciano off the floor, mourning the loss of contact between them.

"Don't keep us waiting!" Ivan shouted as he headed towards the helicopter.

Ludwig turned to face Feliciano who was looking at him with a bemused smile.

"There's a beautiful sunset behind you," he said, rubbing his hand nervously across his neck.

"Yes, yes there is," he replied, puzzled.

"Sunsets are kind of like cosmic explosions. Sort of." Ludwig continued, voice getting stronger.

"I guess." Feliciano said sounding confused. "I don't understand what's-"

"I wanted to kiss you before the world ended with a dramatic explosion behind us" Ludwig explained bashfully. "And there was going to be a conveniently located palm tree near us and I would push you against it and um…it would've been pretty great," he finished lamely.

Feliciano's eyes took on a predatory look and he moved closer to Ludwig, crowding him against the window frame.

"I'd say the wall behind me is pretty convenient," he smirked, eyes dark with desire.

"Yes…yes, I agree, this wall is erm… very conveniently located if we were going to um, kiss, not that I expect you to- "

Ludwig's nervous rambling was cut short by the mouth pressed against his own. Feliciano kissed like he did everything else; passionately and with complete enthusiasm, taking advantage of his surprised gasp to shove his tongue in against Ludwig's, drawing a startled whimper from him. Feliciano stepped even impossible closer, running his hand through Ludwig's hair and kissing him within an inch of his life.

"Oh my god," Ludwig gasped as he moved to sucking kisses along his jaw and on his neck. He didn't think he'd ever been this turned on, his fantasies were nothing compared to the real thing as Feliciano kissed his way back up his neck, rocking his hips gently against his, making Ludwig moan into the kiss.

Ludwig yanked his mouth away for only as long as it took to wrap his arms around Feliciano's thighs and push him against the wall behind them, pressing in close between his legs holding him in place while he rutted hard against him.

"Mio Dio, che si sta per uccidermi," Feliciano gasped into Ludwig's neck, throwing his head back with a breathy moan,"don't stop….Ludwig, non si fermano...please…_harder_."

"Please, stop," came an embarrassed voice behind them, "I really don't want to see the two of you having sex."

Ludwig dropped Feliciano in his surprised and tried valiantly to hide the bulge in his pants as he turned to face Matthew.

"Peter, the pilot, said he was going to leave you if you didn't show up in five minutes," he said, addressing the ground, cheeks burning red.

"Yes, sorry, we just got a bit…erm…carried away," Ludwig replied equally mortified.

"Let's just agree to never mention this again, okay?" Matthew said, still flustered as Feliciano tried in vain to tidy himself up.

* * *

Feliciano took Ludwig's hand as they walked towards the landing pad. "Do you think we can make out in the helicopter?" he whispered loudly.

"Definitely," Ludwig replied, grinning, "I didn't get to tell you part two of my apocalypse fantasy where we join the mile high club."

Turns out the end of the world was good for something after all.

* * *

**A/N: Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.**

**Come say hi on tumblr**


End file.
